


A Simple Solution

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where have you been all my life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Solution

Art by Elfqueen55

We share the same space.

We breathe the same air.

We give each other what the other so desperately wants.

A need, a solution to the emptiness that has lived here for so long.

We complete each other in every way.

We are nothing without love.


End file.
